The Pokemon Scheme
by Shadow of Hearts
Summary: Follow the story of a Houndoom after the results of a Pokemon experiment and his quest to exact his brand of justice on the scientist and the organization responsible. "Only the taste of revenge will give me any pause!"


The Pokemon Scheme

Chapter 1: The Devil's Tale

I awoke in a daze unsure of where I was. My mouth was covered by a mask that pumped oxygen into my lungs. I was buckled down to a table; I could barely squirm. My blurred vision started to focus and my hearing started to pick up on the voices around me. The voices all sounded like mumbles at first, but I started to pick up on some of the words.

_"...Success! Success!__"_ I heard one figure say.

_"Giovanni...pleased!__"_ another said.

One figure on them all stood out to me the most. Every aspect of her. Her smell, her figure all of it will never escape from my senses. Judging by how she was dressed, she must have been the leader of this organization. My hearing was restored so I could hear everything she was saying at the time.

_"Finally after all this time, we've succeeded in creating a new breed of Pokemon.__"_ she said as she addressed her cohorts. _"Today marks a glorious day in Team Rocket history!"_

As I listened, I noticed that my whole body was numb, but I could feel my body once again. As my feeling returned, a wave of pain coursed through my body.I was deprived off all senses as I tried to free myself. The people turned to me and some men held me down. One of them injected me with something that I could feel was making my body numb again.

No! I wouldn't allow them!

With all my might I broke away from the table knocking the men away. The only thing that was attached to me was that oxygen mask.

_"Don't let it get away!__"_ the women barked.

I took off in some direction. I plowed my way through some of the men. One man I remember cutting with my claws; he fell back with deep scars. I'm not sure if it was me, but my claws never did anything like that...

I took lefts, rights, and twists to find my way out. I felt whatever was injected into me starting to take full effect. The strength I need was quickly fading. Next thing I knew I was surrounded.

_"Spunky, aren't we?__"_ she said with that devilish smirk that embedded itself into my mind. _"Now, be a good little puppy and come back.__"_ she taunted. She even dared to make kissing noises at me. The men around her even let out little laughs.

My strength was almost gone. The men closed in on me and right when they would have me, as mighty roar echoed from outside.

_"What was that!__"_ one of the men exclaimed. It was a moment of distraction. Now was the time!

I dug deep and summoned all the strength I had left. I used my flamethrower attack and shot it everywhere. Some of the men were severely burned. As my strength vanished, I noticed my flamethrower managed to burn a hole in the wall for my escape. My vision blurred as crawled through. I found myself in the forest as I trudged to escape. They attempted a pursuit but a jet of fire cut them off. Many of them cringed in fear. But not her...

Behind me I could her last words to me as I fled beyond the roaring flames. Those words meant I could no longer live a life as a regular Pokemon. I would have to run to survive. Every day I would have to look over my back. Every night, I would have to sleep with one eye open. Everyday...every night...

_"Run all you like my pet, but you'll never escape. We will find you.__"_ she said. She began to laugh as if this was some game to her. That laugh, that laugh filled with evil intent and a sick mind haunted me. All the more reason I would never allow myself to be taken.

I went on, but the poison soon took full effect. I could no longer go on. I felt myself drift away. This would be the first and last time I could rest like this. I was no longer a Houndoom, but something more. Just what happened to me in there? Before I could think on it anymore, I collapsed. I mind drifted back to the time I roamed around the forest where I was the alpha it was only a short time ago, but it felt as though it had been years.

What will become of me now?


End file.
